


you're the only one.

by sanctify (pains)



Series: just guys being dudes [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: never found a love like you.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: just guys being dudes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556044
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	you're the only one.

Adrien woke up feeling warm. He looked down to find a blanket wrapped around him.

He could also feel arms around his waist, and deep, even breaths against his hair. He felt the weight of a chest against his back. 

A fond smile slowly graced his face, and he let one of his hands travel down until it bumped against one of the hands curled against him. He slowly coaxed that hand to uncurl, until his fingers could slip between the spaces of the other's.

It was so warm, he noted, his fond smile growing wider. He didn't need a mirror to know that he looked absolutely lovestruck right now.

"Adrien?" Luka asked, voice clouded with sleep. 

A kiss on the back of his neck, a shiver down his spine.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" He whispered, rubbing his thumb against the other's knuckles.

"Yeah, but that's okay." Luka whispered back, lips still pressed against the nape of Adrien's neck. He twitches against Luka's hug, laughing softly. "Hey, that tickles." 

He jumps a little as Luka noses against his nape, his nose was cold. He tells the older man just so. "And you're really warm," Luka answers, tightening his hold on Adrien. "You're like a furnace." He continues, kissing the back of Adrien's ear. "I love it." He smiles at the way Adrien's ears redden. 

He lets go of Adrien as the blond twists in his arms, until they're face to face. He lets Adrien nuzzle against the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply as Adrien leaves soft, fluttery kisses against the bob of his throat and along his jawline. His hands have since then moved from their spot, one hand on Adrien's hip, the other running fingers through his soft, blond curls.

Adrien pushes against him until he's lying on his back instead of on his side. 

A thrill runs down his spine as the blond climbs atop, straddling him. 

Adrien's red in the face, but Luka's sure he's just as bad.

One of Adrien's hands caresses his cheek, and he turns his face to the palm of Adrien's hand, kissing it. He hears Adrien make a sound at the back of his throat at the gesture, and wants to hear it again. 

"Luka," Adrien whispers, almost reverently. 

Luka doesn't need to be an empath to know how in love Adrien looks right now. He looks at Luka like he's a treasure he never thought he'd have. He looks at Luka like he hung the moon in the sky. He looks at Luka like he's his entire world. 

And God, Luka feels the same, many times over.

"Mon bonheur," he replies. 

Adrien's eyes soften and for some reason, Luka feels like crying. 

Adrien leans down, until his lips brush against Luka's. 

Luka closes the distance. 


End file.
